Not The Last Time
by NathuSwaan
Summary: Hermione va de compras navideñas al callejón Diagon, encontrándose con un par de cosas inesperadas. Dramione. One-Shoot.


**Not the last time.**

Hermione llevaba una tarde tranquila comprando en el Callejón Diagon junto a Molly Weasley, la madre de su mejor amigo pelirrojo. Era un día de invierno, estaban haciendo compras Navideñas. Todo el callejón estaba repleto de adornos y arboles por doquier, estaban pensando en comprar un árbol para adornar la casa de los Weasley, cuyo lugar era donde ella pasó las navidades durante 5 años. Esa sería probablemente la última navidad que pasaría junto a sus amigos puesto que seguramente la próxima navidad todos estarían más concentrados en sus exámenes finales, lo que alargaba el termino del año escolar mágico.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos felices cuando algo captó su atención. Una cabeza plateada sobresaltaba entre la multitud. Sorpresivamente esta vez el Slytherin caminaba sin ninguna compañía, con un andar apresurado, como si estuviera huyendo de algo. Y efectivamente así era, a lo lejos Hermione pudo advertir que el cielo venia oscureciéndose lentamente. La expresión plasmada en la cara pálida de Malfoy así lo confirmaba, preocupación, miedo, esa mueca que solía invadir su rostro cuando lo único que deseaba era esconderse de todo, como cuando ella lo amenazó con su varita o como cuando él había insultado al Hipogrifo y éste lo derribó de una patada. Solo que esta vez hacia lo posible por ocultar lo que sentía por dentro.

Lo ignoró y siguió a la señora Weasley hacia la tienda del frente. Justo en el momento en que ellas ingresaron a la tienda con sus dos pies en ella, un estruendo inundó los oídos de Hermione. Los mortífagos comenzaron a atacar liderados por el chico de ojos grises, aunque él no mostraba mucha alegría con esa idea, era obvio que le habían obligado a hacerlo.

Ella lo miró, sintiendo algo de compasión en lo profundo de su corazón. Por mucho tiempo había sido obligado a servirle al Señor Tenebroso, y él no pudo oponerse ya que su vida y la de sus padres estaban en peligro. Lo observaba lanzar maleficios hacia todas direcciones como si no estuviera consciente de nada.

Las personas dentro de esa tienda empezaron a retroceder y alejarse de cada posible entrada de los mortífagos ahí dentro. Hermione estaba pegada en el cristal contemplando la escena que se libraba afuera, boquiabierta. Molly le palmeo la espalda y le agarró el brazo para que se adentrara y se refugiara, pero ella no se dejó.

-Tengo que hacer algo…- Musitaba, cerrando sus puños de rabia.

-Es muy peligroso, querida- Le decía Molly.

En un impulso por salvar a las personas Hermione empujó la puerta y salió, extendiendo su varita hacia Malfoy.

-_Expelliarmus!_

La varita del chico salió volando de su derecha y el giró la cabeza directamente hacia ella, sabiendo desde donde provino ese hechizo y asesinándola con la mirada. Acto seguido se volteó hacia el suelo, buscando su varita. Ella corrió hacia el para evitar que cogiera su varita de nuevo, encontrándola antes que él y agarrándola. Malfoy se giró velozmente y la miró enfadado.

-Devuélveme mi varita, Granger- Espetó con tono amenazante.

-Deja de lastimar a las personas- Vociferó ella con rabia y dejando su varita fuera del alcance del rubio.

-Yo hago lo que se me da la gana- Dijo altaneramente él.

Un mortífago clavó los ojos en Hermione y le lanzó un hechizo al ver que la chica estaba distraída de la guerra que se libraba a su alrededor. Malfoy advirtió de reojo que un destello blanco avanzaba fugazmente hacia ella.

-¡Cuidado!- Bramó, empujándola bruscamente y quitando a ambos del trayecto recto del maleficio.

La chica pudo ver como el destello eléctrico rozó la cabeza de Malfoy. Se levantó deprisa y se sacudió el jersey mientras lo miraba pasmada.

-Dame mi varita y lárgate de aquí antes de que te maten.- Escupió.

Hermione salió de su trance y corrió de vuelta directo a la tienda con una varita en cada mano. Él salió tras ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban los dos dentro de la tienda ante la mirada de la señora Weasley.

-Devuélveme mi varita ahora- Le dijo el secamente con sus ojos grises fijos en los de ella.

Ella empezó a alejarse de el sin dejar de mirarlo, pero el insistía, echándole humo directo a su frente como un toro a punto de embestir.

-¿Qué sucede?- Interrumpió Molly frunciendo el ceño.

-No pienso devolvértela, no para que vuelvas a torturar gente allá afuera- Dijo ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Con un movimiento rápido Malfoy le agarró la muñeca donde ella tenía su varita, intentando arrancársela. Pero la señora Weasley fue a su defensa.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Chilló, haciendo que él la soltara.

-Solo quiero mi varita- Dijo él como disculpándose irónicamente.

-No te la daré ni aunque me gustaras- Soltó Hermione.

Él dejó escapar una mueca de estupefacción, en su interior una pequeña luz se le encendió, y su mirada cambio.

-¿Si te gustara?- Murmuró el acercándose hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella.

Una explosión echó abajo la puerta de la tienda, y todos empezaron a esconderse bajo mesas o subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso. Malfoy volteó y empezó a caminar de espaldas hacia la escalera, mientras Hermione se refugiaba tras él y sin darse cuenta se aferró a su cintura.

Avanzaron hasta el segundo piso detrás de Molly, quien había ignorado el extraño comportamiento de ambos.

Una vez arriba los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, proviniendo desde abajo y retumbando en los oídos de las personas que se encontraban ahí. Draco y Hermione reposaban en una esquina lo más apartada de la escalera, las paredes temblaban y ella se aferraba a él como si le fuera la vida en ello. Él la rodeo con sus brazos, sujetándole la cabeza.

Los mortifagos habían perdido el rastro de Malfoy, pero poco les importaba. Una mujer morena, desaliñada y completamente vestida de negro apareció entre ellos y empezó a subir la escalera, tenía el presentimiento de que ahí se escondía su sobrino.

-Con que aquí estas sobrinito- Le dijo al verlo.

Él se separó rápidamente de Hermione y le apuntó con su varita que acababa de quitarle.

-Te has cambiado de bando, eh?- Decía ella con su distintivo tono malvado y chillón.

-Me aburrí de todo esto- Exclamó él, sin bajar la varita.

-Entonces morirás aquí junto a tu novia- Sostuvo ella relamiéndose la boca.

El corazón de Draco latía forzosamente y gotas de sudor bajaban por sus mejillas. Estaba harto de todo, de que lo manipularan, de no poder hacer lo que él quería. Maldecía su educación racista, clasista e insensible.

Hermione reunió fuerzas y se paró al lado de él, apuntando con su varita, temblorosa. Bellatrix abrió la boca para recitar el último hechizo que ellos oirían en su vida, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un polvo verde cubrió a los chicos, haciéndolos desaparecer súbitamente.

Reaparecieron en el hospital San Mungo.

-Molly…- Susurró Hermione al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba con ellos.

Draco se volvió a ella y la miró con tristeza. Era una mirada nueva para Hermione, algo que él nunca había dejado salir. Compartieron un sentimiento que estaba saliendo a flote en ese momento, observándose el uno al otro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos se acercaron, rozando suavemente los labios del otro. Él le acaricio la mejilla con sus dedos y le pasó la otra mano por la espalda, haciendo que ella abriese un poco la boca para dejarlo entrar, sus lenguas se cruzaron brevemente y en un acto reflejo cerró el puño que yacía sobre el pecho de Malfoy. Presiono con fuerza su cuerpo contra el de ella, pidiéndole más, hundiéndose en su boca.

El sonido de lo que parecía un rayo ensordecedor le recordó a Hermione que la señora Weasley seguía en la tienda, con Bellatrix. Se separó pausadamente.

-Ella todavía sigue ahí…

* * *

><p>Hogwarts abría sus puertas por séptima vez para la hija de Muggles, quien entraba con los ojos llenos de preocupación al comedor.<p>

Se sentó, como siempre, al lado de sus dos mejores amigos, recibiendo un cálido saludo y bienvenida. Aún así parecía estar ausente, andando a la caza de alguien especial con sus ojos que cepillaban las cabezas de los demás alumnos sentados en las mesas de sus Casas correspondientes. Fijando la mirada en la mesa de Slytherin, su mirada sugería que no había tenido éxito en su búsqueda.

Bajó la cabeza hacia la mesa, esperando que algún tipo de milagro ocurriese en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien?- Le dijo Harry, mirándola.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa torcida.

Ron, sin prestar mucha atención a su amiga, comenzó a platicarle de sus vacaciones a Harry. Hermione se acercó más a ellos para fingir que le oía también. Pasó un rato cuando Ron se detuvo y sujetó los ojos hacia alguien que iba pasando por ahí, mirándolo con repudio. Sus dos amigos viraron la cabeza hacia esa persona, la alegría pareció llenar la cara de Hermione al verlo. Él pasó sin mirarlos, directamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

En la clase de pociones intercambiaron una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa, eso era lo único que Hermione quería, sabía que no sería la última vez, era sino el comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas!<strong>

**Aquí**** el primer Dramione que he escrito, bastante corto diría yo pero bueno es que mas ideas no tenía. En cuanto a los pedidos de algunas personas para escribir más Dramione os digo que va a tomarme un buen tiempazo porque ahorita no tengo ideas (se oyen abucheos) pero tranquilizaos que estoy pidiendo ideas por doquier! (Si se les ocurre algo háganmelo saber). Me alegro que a la mayoría le haya gustado, fue un buen rato de entretenimiento escribirlo y frustración tambien porque me costo hacerlo, sé que da para un poco más pero prefiero empezar otro diferente. Gracias por leer y por los reviews! me dan ánimos insertar corazoncito aquí!**

**Y si queréis noticias mías, a mi LiveJournal! (el link está en mi perfil).**

**Nathu.**


End file.
